The present invention relates more particularly to a manual control interface.
Such a type of interface is particularly suitable for use in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle in which a plurality of apparatus having different functions must be able to be controlled simply and ergonomically by the driver of the vehicle. Interfaces have therefore already been proposed in the form of turning knobs or in the form of joysticks to control for example the air-conditioning device, the car radio, disabling of the skid prevention device etc. together.
The document EP1862773 describes an example of a switch able to be used in a vehicle and using a photo-detector coupled to a movable holographic part provided with coding cells designed to detect the different positions of the movable part of the switch. Such a type of switch can be used in a control interface.
This type of switch has many advantages. However, this document does not make provision for a display means for the selected functions.